1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to implements foldable between work and transport positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in rather transversely lengthy cultivators or other light tillage implements that are used to work large spans of soil, folding of the various implement sections either vertically, forwardly, or rearwardly is required for transport over narrow roads. Normally this is done hydraulically, but the Operator usually has to dismount and insert pins in suitable apertures to maintain the folded implement in a safe transport condition. He has to reverse this procedure when preparing the implement for work. This takes undue time.